Bienvenidos a Ilvermorny!
by Daughter of Ares 74 77
Summary: One-shot para el reto ¡Nos vamos a Ilvermorny! De el foro "la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Lyra West está por empezar el año escolar, ¿qué sorpresas le esperan en esta escuela de magia?


Muchas Gracias por leer este one-shot, es mi primer intento de fanfiction y espero que sea de su agrado

Este fic participa en el Reto : ¡Nos Vamos a Ilvermorny!, del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

disclaimer: J.K Rowling es dueña de el Potterverso y yo solo soy dueña de mis OC's.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos a Ilvermorny_

Decir que Lyra no estaba nerviosa,era como decir que Fudge era un ministro competente o decir que Umbridge era la mejor persona del mundo, o en otras palabras una mentira . Ahora te preguntaras porque Lyra estaba nerviosa, bueno la razón por la que Lyra West estaba tan nerviosa es que estaba esperando por su turno para ser sorteada en cualquiera de las cuatro casas del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería pero antes de esto déjame contarte un poco mas sobre Lyra :

Lyra West no era una niña normal ,pero esto ya los sabias ¿no?, ella es una bruja (y no, no me refiero a esas típicas brujas de piel verde, nariz puntiaguda y verrugas, esos solo eran cuentos inventados por los no maj), y una bruja muy entusiasta por aprender y hasta hace solo unos meses su mas grande ilusión era asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, bueno hasta que ella y su padre Armando West tuvieron que mudarse de Inglaterra hasta América. Veras la razón por la que solo eran ella y su padre era que su madre era una no maj(persona no mágica) que los abandono cuando descubrió que su esposo y su hija poseían el hermoso don de la magia. El padre de Lyra lloro la partida de lo que el creyó era el amor de su vida pero se dijo a si mismo que tenia que ser fuerte por su hija de en ese entonces 3 años y aunque el tenia que admitirse que no era el mejor padre , a los ojos castaños de su hija el era la mejor persona del mundo . Lyra podría ser descrita como un poco alta para la edad de once años, cabello negro como la Nyx,y ojos castaños llenos de felicidad,curiosidad y ganas de bueno de seguro estás ansioso de saber cómo Lyra acabó en Ilvermorny en lugar de Hogwarts, la razón o razones tenían cara y nombre : Cornelius Fudge y Dolores Umbridge y te preguntarás porqué, eso es simple, el padre de Lyra era un mago respetado que trabajaba en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, él había asistido a Hogwarts el mismo año que Cornelius y Umbridge, asistiendo a la casa de Ravenclaw pero él nunca se había fiado de el actual ministro y su secretaria, Umbridge siempre le había tratado inferior por ser hijo de una squib y un mago. Y el en esos momentos era una de las pocas personas que creían en la veracidad de las palabras de Harry Potter sobre el regreso de el que no debe ser nombrado, y cuando se enteró de que Umbridge estaría enseñando en Hogwarts( no pregunten como lo supo, el también tenía sus contactos) decidió que su hija y el no estarían seguros en Inglaterra, por lo que decidió presentar su dimisión en el Ministerio de Magia y solicitó un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia Americano. Unas semanas después una carta llego dándole la bienvenida al Ministerio de Magia Americano, Armando no desperdició el tiempo y junto con su hija empezaron a hacer las maletas para América.

Lyra al principio estuvo un poco molesta y triste ya que no podría asistir al Colegio del que su padre le había contado, pero cuando su padre le explico el porque de sus acciones ya no pudo seguir molesta con el, para tener solo once años ella era bastante inteligente y comprensiva. Además su padre le había contado sobre Ilvermorny y ella estaba muy curiosa por saber cómo era, así que su padre y ella juntaron su material y a Lyra solo le quedaba esperar por el 'Gran Día ', aunque mientras esperaba se dedicó a investigar cuanto pudo sobre su nuevo colegió.

Y regresamos al principio.

Lyra estaba fascinada por el castillo y las estatuas de Isolt Sayre y James Steward eran espectaculares pero una vez adentro de el vestíbulo Lyra no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y cuando ella y sus nuevos compañeros de primer año se distribuyeron no pudo evitar notar que el resto del colegio los observaban( cosa que no ayudó a sus nervios) desde una balconada mientras uno a uno pasaban al centro de la sala y se paraban sobre el símbolo de el nudo gordiano mientras daban la cara a las cuatro estatuas que representaban a las casas. Volteó su cabeza a la derecha y vio que su compañero, Alexander Torres si mal no recordaba se dirigía hacia el centro, le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que después de él ,sería su turno. Lyra se acomodó su túnica color rojo y azul que se encontraba atada con un nudo gordiano de oro y volvió su vista hacia su compañero, la estatua de él Ave de el trueno batió sus alas al mismo tiempo que El Pukwudgie alzaba su flecha en el aire . Alexander se vio sorprendido por unos segundos hasta que decidió que quería pertenecer a la casa de el Pukwudgie y fue a unirse a sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Lyra tardó unos segundos pero empezó a caminar hacia el símbolo grabado en el suelo para ponerse frente a las estatuas. Por un minuto las estatuas de madera no dieron alguna reacción pero lo que pasó después dejo a Lyra y a todo el colegió sorprendidos : el Wampus rugió, el Pukwudgie alzó su flecha en el aire, él Ave de el Trueno batió sus alas y el cristal engarzado en la cabeza de la Serpiente Cornuda se iluminó.

Lyra no podía procesar lo que acababa de suceder, las cuatro casa la querían pero ella no podía entender el porque, podía entender que la Serpiente Cornuda o él Ave del Trueno la quisieran ,pero no entendía el porqué el Wampus y el Pukwudgie la quisieran tener en sus casas. Apenas pudo entender la pregunta de uno de los maestros sobre qué casa escogería, tardó unos segundos en responder pero al final decidió pertenecer con la Serpiente Cornuda, escucha los aplausos de el resto de el colegio y regreso a su sitio.

Cuando la ceremonia término Lyra fue con sus demás compañeros que habían sido seleccionados por la serpiente cornuda a lo que ella supuso serían sus dormitorios, ella seguía tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que iba a chocar contra un par de personas, los tres cayeron al suelo y Lyra no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y se apresuró a ayudar a las dos personas contra las que había chocado, noto que eran un chico y una chica, ambos tenían cabello de color caramelo y ojos castaño claro,Lyra los recordó cómo los hermanos Marion y Máximo Sanders, otros alumnos de primer año, Marion había sido seleccionada por él Ave del Trueno y Máximo por el Wampus,empezó a disculparse pero los hermanos le restaron importancia y se presentaron, Lyra hizo lo mismo y ellos la reconocieron como la chica que había sido seleccionada por las cuatro casas, Lyra se ruborizó al recordarlo pero Marion y Máximo al ver que ese tema le hacía sentir incomoda cambiaron rápidamente de tema. Máximo trato de divertirla al coquetear con ella y fallar cómicamente lo que hizo que los tres terminarán riendo, y asi fue como una amistad nació entre ellos tres, claro que Lyra, Marion y Máximo también tenían otras amistades pero nada se podía comparar a la amistad que tenían estos tres( y la de aventuras que tendrían).

Los años pasoron y durante ese tiempo Lyra descubrió lo que la hacia una Pukwudgie cuando le demostró a Máximo y a Marion su lealtad cuando rechazó una de las oportunidades más grandes de su vida si eso significaba darle la espalda a sus mejores amigos, también descubrió lo que la hacia una Wampus al defender a unos niños pequeños de unos bullies aún cuando estos eran más grandes y experimentados que ella.

Mientras los años pasaban,Lyra y Máximo empezaron a verse con otros ojos y Marion no podía evitar decirle a su hermano que agarrará su valor y que invitará a Lyra a salir de una vez. El día de su graduación Máximo tomo valor y por fin le declaro sus sentimientos a Lyra, a lo que ella respondió después de besarlo que pensó que iba morir vieja esperándolo . Nueve años de noviazgo después y Lyra y Máximo se casaron y casualmente la boda fue el mismo día en el que se conocieron 1ro de Septiembre.

Hoy Lyra tiene 32 años, y se encuentra en el cementerio junto a Marion, ellas caminan por el camino en silencio mientras buscan la tumba tan familiar que ellas habían visitado tantas veces . Cuando llegan a ella Lyra no puede evitar derrumbarse frente a la lápida en donde con letra pulcra está Escrito, abajo de el símbolo de él Wampus

 _Máximo Sanders_

 _Amado hermano y esposo_

 _23-Ago-1984 — 1-Sep-2012_

 _"No me hagas caminar cuando yo quiero volar"_

La vida no era justa, Lyra sabía esto desde que su madre la había abandonado a ella y a su padre, pero aún así no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de Máximo, ella y el habían salido para celebrar dos años de casados y Lyra estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a Máximo que iba a ser padre, todo marchaba bien, pero los Destinos son crueles y tenían planes muy diferentes para la joven pareja. Máximo había insistido en que tomarán un taxi pero ella había dicho que mejor tomarán el atajo por el parque, todo marchaba tan bien hasta que fueron asaltados por unos no maj, inmediatamente los dos fueron a tomar sus varitas hasta que recordaron que las habían dejado en casa creyendo que no las necesitarían, Máximo trató dé protegerla pero rápidamente fue muerto por las armas de los no maj, a Lyra le dispararon en el vientre pero los médicos lograron salvar su vida, pero el disparo le quitó a su bebe y la capacidad para tener más. Y Lyra llora por su amor, llora por la persona con la que pasó tantos momentos inolvidables, por la persona que era su guardián de secretos,la persona que la hacia reír cuando estaba triste, la persona que la apoyo incondicionalmente, llora por ese niño de cabellos color caramelo y ojos castaño claro que trato de coquetear divertidamente con ella solo para hacerla sentir mejor, ella llora hasta que no le quedan lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a una Marion que lloraba tanto o incluso mas que ella misma.

Esa noche cuando Lyra regresa a su casa, ella se dirige directo a su cuarto sin importarle que choque contra algunas de las varias cajas que se encuentran por ahí y se acurruca en su cama mientras abraza la bufanda que él siempre llevaba y que aún después de cuatro años conserva ese aroma a vainilla, y después de unos segundos ella cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

En su sueño ella se encuentra en el mismo pasillo de Ilvermorny en el que choco con Máximo y Marion por primera vez, y entonces ella lo ve, está igual que la última vez que lo vio con vida, un traje negro, él cabello despeinado y unos ojos llenos de amor y adoración pero este trae una sonrisa triste, Lyra no lo piensa y se lanza en sus brazos y él le da vueltas y se besan y en ese momento nada más le importa a Lyra. Después de unos segundos se separan y el le dice - Lyra, tienes que dejarme ir-, ella le responde que no puede porque siente que si lo hace, ella se derrumbara, Máximo la toma firmemente de los hombros y le dice firmemente- Lyra West, tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, por eso te escogió el Wampus, eres la persona más sabía que conozco, por eso te escogió la Serpiente Cornuda, eres la persona más aventurera que conozco, por eso te escogió él Ave del Trueno,y tú eres la persona más leal que conozco,por eso te escogió el Pukwudgie. Tú Lyra West eres la mejor persona en mi mundo pero si no me dejas ir solo te estarás destruyendo a ti y a mí, y esta bien tener miedo porque cuando tienes miedo significa que estás a punto de hacer algo muy valiente,-, Lyra sabe que tiene razón pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso así que lo besa una última vez y le dice que lo extrañara, el le responde que él siempre estará a su lado y que espera volver a verla pronto pero no tan pronto. Ella ríe y le asegura que no se verán tan pronto, entonces todo se pone borroso y Lyra despierta para encontrarse con un búho café picando en su ventana.

Lyra se levanta y se dirige hacia la ventana y mientras hace eso se da cuentan de que ya eran las 4 am, la abre y deja que el búho entre, este deja una carta con un sello púrpura de una M y vuela para regresar de donde vino, ella decide arreglarse antes de abrir la carta así que Lyra toma una ducha y se viste con unos jeans y una playera negra antes de sentarse y abrir la carta

 _Querida Señorita West_

 _Me es un placer informarle que su solicitud para una entrevista para el puesto de Auror disponible fue aprobada. Su entrevista tomará lugar el 2 de Septiembre a las 9:50 am en el departamento de Aurores, le pedimos ser puntual._

 _Att:Harry James Potter, Jefe de el Departamento de Aurores_

Lyra busca con su mirada el reloj que apunta a las 4:10 am, si se da prisa puede llegar a tiempo, ella se levanta y musca en su armario su saco para después ponérselo y colocar la carta en el bolsillo, se coloca la bufanda y toma su portafolios, antes de salir busca en su cajón un objeto especial para encontrarlo y ponérselo mientras se mira en el espejo, es su nudo gordiano de oro con el que amarraba su túnica del colegio, solo que ahora estaba en un collar junto con el nudo gordiano de Máximo y Lyra no puede evitar pensar que al igual que a Isolt Sayre, el nudo gordiano se convirtió en su símbolo de esperanza cuando todo parecía parecía perdido. Se da una última mirada al espejo antes de sonreír para después aparecerse hacia las calles de Inglaterra.


End file.
